


Even After Today

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is 31, divorced, and ready to blow off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even After Today

Blaine runs into Sebastian Smythe, hot shot playboy and West Coast darling, for the last time at a Warbler reunion party. He is 31 years old, divorced, and comfortable, finally, in his own skin. 

He’s standing in front of a cabinet full of trophies and photographs of smiling boys, their arms around one another and their joy evident even through the patina of time and glass, when it happens. He is, himself, in several of them, his smile wide and unfettered in a way it wouldn’t be for a while after he left Dalton and which would take a long time to rebuild fully. With the soft glow of distant memory, he recalls his time with the Dalton Academy Warblers as happy, perhaps as the happiest of his teenage years. He takes a pull from the beer in his hand and leans in closer, tries to see how many faces he can still put a name to through the years. His breath fogs the glass and obscures the boys for a moment which turns out to be crucial, for when it clears he sees a familiar face reflected behind him. He takes in the familiar slant of Sebastian’s cocky grin and the trajectory of his eyes trained on his ass, and he grins his own wide infectious smile, straightening slowly. He turns to face Sebastian, rakes his own eyes up the length of Sebastian’s legs, his trim waist and expensive shirt to finally meet his eyes. Sebastian’s stare is as hungry and as voracious as it was when they were kids, but Blaine isn’t 16 anymore. He’s not flustered or rattled by Sebastian. He sees an attractive man, and he’s fine with staring at him. Sebastian takes a sip of his drink, cocks his hip and quirks an eyebrow.

“Hey, killer,” Sebastian says. Blaine snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes.

“Do you ever change?” he asks. Part of him, the part of himself that has grown into his sexuality and revels in being seen and noticed by attractive men in well-cut suits, that loves rolled up shirtsleeves and well muscled arms, wants Sebastian to see him as he is now. He wants Sebastian to see him and think of him as equally dangerous. In ways he wasn’t fifteen years ago, he’s now aware of what he wants and what he likes, and he understands that Sebastian could be the perfect scratch for the itch that buzzes beneath his skin. It’s been a little while, and he’s only in Ohio for the weekend. They could do this now, no recriminations, and leave it behind them in a Motel 6 when they leave.

“Do you want me to change?” Sebastian responds, swallows another mouthful of whatever in his glass. It’s amber, and Blaine suspects brandy. It doesn’t seem important. He shrugs a shoulder, puts his beer bottle down on a table, takes a step closer to Sebastian.

“I guess not,” he says, runs his fingers over Sebastian’s where they’re curled around his glass, takes it from him with little resistance. Sebastian’s stare is as brazen and heated as it was when they were kids, when he used to consume Blaine with his eyes whenever he saw him. Blaine lets himself revel in it, feels its burn mingle with insipid beer.

“What are you looking for here, Sebastian?” he asks eventually. Sebastian blinks, leans in slightly, his breath a ghost over Blaine’s skin. He feels the thrill of anticipation, the snap of static, and is mollified by the hitch in Sebastian’s chest, the slow close of his eyes, as if he feels more than a decade of accumulated want crash over him. Blaine empties the brandy into his mouth, lets it flood over his tongue, and then leans in to kiss Sebastian, feels him kiss back for a moment before his fingers curl around Blaine’s bicep and push him away.

“Blaine?” he says to the scant inches between them, flicks his tongue pink over his lips. Blaine’s eyes follow it and he catches his lip between his teeth before closing the space between them to whisper against Sebastian’s ear.

“This whole bashful schoolboy thing you have going on? Super hot.”

Blaine doesn’t even stop to see if Sebastian is following when he slips out of the office and heads back to the party.

(He does stop the following morning, though, checks Sebastian’s sleeping form cocooned in the sheets of his hotel room. He drapes his bow tie over the clock. The illuminated numbers pick out the red piping. It seems appropriate to leave Sebastian here with a Dalton tie. He closes the door quietly behind him, calls Sam from the car, and says he’ll be in Lima by mid-morning. He cranks up his music and pats down his hair, and guns the engine into a steady purr. He leaves his regrets behind him and starts again.)


End file.
